


A Very Proper Bear

by mattsloved1



Series: The Bear Chronicles [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bear fic, Caring, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson thinks someone else besides her boys needs a bear. </p><p>This is for Lucy 36 who read the last bear fic I posted from a year ago and said Mycroft should have his own bear. lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Proper Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MapleleafCameo for looking this over for me!

Martha Hudson ran her palms lightly over the fabric to make certain it was completely flat and that all the edges matched. Taking the pattern she'd used for Sherlock's bear, she pinned each piece of the thin paper down, arranging them on the wool so no space was wasted. The material had cost a little bit more than the ones she'd used for her boys, but it was worth it.

Throughout the afternoon, she carefully cut each piece, before laying it to the side. When it was time for the stomach, she followed the light chalk lines an inch or two beyond the pattern so the bear's tummy was rounded. Satisfied she would be able to start stitching the pieces together before bedtime; Martha put the kettle on.

For the next few days, she spent much of her time cutting, stitching or stuffing. She was glad Sherlock and John were working on a case in the country because, while she loved them both, she wasn't ignorant of Sherlock's need to ridicule at times. Especially when it came to certain people. No, this way she could work at a leisurely pace without the worry of hiding her creation.

The day before her boys arrived back home, a text from John let her know they would be on the morning train; Martha gave the bear a good look over, made sure his accessories were just as impressive as he. Before turning the lights out for the night, she wrapped him in green paper and placed him in a cupboard.

In his home a few days later, Mycroft's eyes rose when he read the return address on one package. Deciding John must have shared it with their landlady, he opened the box. Bracing himself for a terrible jumper he would have to pretend to be grateful for, Mycroft was shocked once he removed the wrapping paper.

There lay a teddy bear. Its body made of good quality grey and white pinstripe, similar to a suit he liked to wear. It wore a traditional waistcoat and tie in solid grey and he noticed it had blue eyes. To complete the look, a small umbrella was included.

While almost all of Mycroft wanted to roll his eyes at the unnecessary gift and the sentiment it carried, there was a tiny part of him, buried deep many years before, that liked and appreciated the gesture. This part of him caused the right side of his mouth to lift in a small, genuine smile.

After thinking for a moment, Mycroft stood and made his way to his bedroom, bear still in hand. Once there, he opened the door that lead to his walk in wardrobe, a room only a select few ever entered. He moved to stand in front a small shelf. Here the bear would be away from all eyes besides his own, Anthea's, or his housekeeper's. After all, he did have a reputation to uphold. Yet he was in this room at least twice a day and would be able to see the bear when he did.

He moved a few items around on the shelf so the bear could sit in the middle of the flat space, back resting against the wall. Mycroft made certain the tie and waistcoat were in order, that the feet were in the proper position, laid the umbrella against the bear's left side and allowed himself another small smile.

As he turned off the light and closed the door, he decided he would have to find a Christmas gift for Mrs. Hudson. Though he felt certain he would have a difficult time finding one as original as the one he had just received.


End file.
